


My Favorite Mistake...

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawyer is back after three years away. Sayid seems very well with it. Jack's not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> My AU LOST stories all assume that the core 13 Losties got rescued by Penny and her boat The Searcher in S3. So, no freighter people, and our gang has no direct experience of the Dharma Initiative, etc....

Jack dropped his keys on the hall table and set his workbag in the closet, nerves dancing. 

“Hello?” He got only silence back, and sighed. This was so not his life, the dread. Not anymore. He hadn’t felt this way once coming home to Sayid in the four years since their rescue.

“Aw, hell…” he murmured, then steeled himself and walked toward the back yard.

It was a perfect June evening, a breeze drifting through screened windows. He could smell the ocean before he got to the doors leading to the deck and the beach, and it made him glad for the millionth time that they’d bought in Malibu; so worth the drive to work.

He’d had a lot to think about this commute.

_“I have something to tell you, and the only thing you cannot say in response is no,” Sayid had announced over the phone late that morning. “I expect you might swear and rant a bit when you hear it, and that’s fine. But ‘no’ is off the table.”_

_“Sayid, what the hell?” It was so distracting an opening warning that Jack stopped seeing his office around him as he waited for whatever was coming next._

_“Sawyer is here. He’ll be staying with us. For a while.”_

_“No,”_

_“Jack, I told you…”_

_“Absolutely not, no way, uh-uh…”_

_“I told you that’s not an acceptable response. He needs us. When you see him…”_

_“I’m not going to see him, because you’re getting him the hell OUT of there before I…”_

_“When you see him, you will understand why I’m not discussing this further.”  
_

And then Sayid, who never issued ultimatums except in bed, hung the fuck up on him.

Jack could hear Sayid’s deep, scratchy laugh, now, along with Sawyer’s low, melodic drawl. He saw them standing against the wooden railing on the far end of the deck, Sawyer gesturing out toward the water, Sayid sideways to the door, a sparkle in his eyes. Then he slid open the screen and they turned toward him and Jack, who had been ready to issue angry orders to cease, desist and get the hell out of his house could only gasp.

“Good to see you, too, doc,” Sawyer tried to appear nonchalant, eyes falling to the floor when he couldn’t pull it off. “Wasn’t sure I ever would again.”

“Sawyer, are you sick?”

He was thinner than Jack had ever seen him, almost gaunt, hair short and dark from too many hours indoors. The circles under his eyes suggested he hadn’t spent them sleeping.

“No, babe. Not sick. At the end of my rope, is all. I’m retired from the business.”

“Liar,” Jack barked. “You say that, but then you get bored and you get ideas and you…”

“Not this time.”

“You get wrapped up in shit you shouldn’t. And the next thing we know, people you’ve pissed off or ripped off or both are storming in pointing _guns_ at our heads.”

“I’ll never stop being sorry for that. It was an awful night, I know. But this time…”

“You almost got us _killed_.”

Maybe it was because Jack murmured the last five words instead of shouting them that they really sank in. They both shut up for a second, Sayid watching them, wordless, letting it play out as it would. 

“Why now?” Jack asked, finally. “For three years, we heard nothing. Why now?”

“I banished myself. Because of what happened. I wasn’t going to come back, ever, but,” Sawyer began unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom up. “This is what’s got me lookin’ like the Thin White Duke. My last gig, it … didn’t end well.”

He pulled his shirt back to reveal the large bullet wound – still raised and raw and purple, the suture lines clear -- sitting barely south of his right ribs. Jack hissed as he traced it with his fingers.

“Do you have any idea how lucky you are?”

“To be alive?” Sawyer asked. “Yeah, the doctors and nurses told me so half a million times. Spent the past four months in the hospital. Almost went to prison, ‘cause the cops weren’t buying my ‘I was carjacked’ story.”

“Any closer to your lungs and you’d have bled out so fast…”

“Almost did. And you wanna know the sad part? When it happened, all I could think was ‘better shot than caught.’ I can’t end up behind bars again. It’ll kill me.”

“We never would have known,” Jack felt a stinging begin in his eyes. “If you’d died. We never would have heard.”

“Yup, that’s pretty much exactly what almost happened,” Sawyer said it without a trace of self-pity, then chuckled when Jack pulled him in suddenly, arms going around him, chin hooking over Sawyer’s shoulder. “Aw, hell. Here come the water works.”

“Shut up,” Jack muttered. He felt Sawyer relax into him, and Sawyer’s deep, shaky sigh. Sayid turned away, and suddenly there was the threat of six damp eyes in the room. 

“I’ve got dinner almost ready,” Sayid said, retreating into the house. “Tandoori chicken. I’ll pop it in the oven and bring us some drinks. We have more catching up to do, I’d say.”

~~~~~

“Do you believe him?”

Jack leaned in to ask it in Sayid’s ear as Sayid filled the sink with water. They had a dishwasher, but Sayid preferred cleaning up by hand. He loved the hypnotic swirl of soap and sponge, dishes and silverware clinking and clanking.

“Cheaper than therapy,” he had told Jack once, and he’d paused at the quizzical look on Jack’s face at the words, the flash of a memory they’d clearly brought on. He never asked for an explanation.

“Do I believe Sawyer truly hit bottom?” Sayid took the dishes in Jack’s hands. “That he spent all his ill-gotten gains recovering from being shot? Yes. Do I accept he is in our house because he couldn’t tolerate the misery of solitude? I’ve been there, haven’t you?”

“Absolutely,” Jack brought a few more things to Sayid from the kitchen island, eyes far away. “I just… I don’t trust my judgment when it comes to him.”

“What? Do you think he’s here for our 401Ks? To abuse us like one of his marks? This morning, you were ordering me to kick him out,” Sayid’s voice went far away and clinical. “And five minutes after you got home you were wrapped around each other.”

Jack snorted and Sayid shrugged and went on.

“Laugh all you’d like, but I wish you’d trust my judgment more. You must admit, I knew it; how much you need him back in our lives-- just as much as he needs you. Do you get why I’m so prescient about these matters? It’s because I love you both but I’m not in love with either of you. Nor are you in love with me. That bit of distance lets me see what neither of you can.”

“Sayid,” Jack’s voice was a reprimand, but Sayid waved a soapy hand to stop him.

“I set Sawyer up in our shower in the master bedroom. He’ll be getting out any minute. You should go bond with him, get all of your sweet nothings out to each other. Once I finish organizing and locking up I plan to come make thorough use of you both, so…”

He smiled at how fast Jack was gone; so fast it almost created a breeze in the room.

~~~~~

The bedroom was close to pitch black when Sayid got there, the glow from the mirror light in the bathroom the only thing helping him maneuver.

He stripped silently, knowing Jack had seen him and Sawyer hadn’t. Jack was kneeling low over a prone, boneless Sawyer, whispering in his ear, the two of them gorgeously naked and content together. Jack was digging the heels of his hands deep into Sawyer’s shoulders, his back, and Sayid felt a little stab of envy – Jack gave an ‘effing good massage.

“You’re far more relaxed than I found you this morning,” Sayid told Sawyer as he crawled in with them, fingers going through Sawyer’s hair to tug, to move his head so he could see that face. “Let’s take a look at what our boy has done to get you there. Lights, Jack?”

Jack got out of bed and flicked the floor lamp one setting – just enough to see.

“Sharing your jewelry, now?” Sayid turned Sawyer over and ran a finger over one of the nipple clamps firmly attached to that broad, tan chest, pulling hard at the chain connecting them as Sawyer groaned, legs flexing. “Did I say you could?”

“Not sure I asked permission,” Jack slid back into bed, spooning Sawyer from behind, a hand skimming over Sawyer’s stomach, dropping to lightly hold and squeeze his cock and Sayid quirked an eyebrow at Jack, watching them cuddle, too content to argue the point.

“Sawyer, you’d have a few more clips and chains decorating you if it were me – one around your balls, maybe. And perhaps your pretty neck. Still, it seems Jack made good use of the time I gave you.”

Sayid’s fingers left the chain behind to trace the three purple blotches running from Sawyer’s chest, up his left shoulder to his ear, lips dipping in to kiss them randomly. 

“Re-establishing your claim to him, Jack? Can’t blame you.”

Sawyer had remained a silent partner in all this, and didn’t fight it now when Sayid urged him up against the headboard and tucked Sawyer’s hands behind his lower back for him, both of them watching Jack observing the process closely.

“Jack’s going to feed you his cock, now,” Sayid tugged at the chain a little more insistently and Sawyer shifted, nodding, feet planting on the bed as he knees went up and back. “When he gets close, I’m going to fuck the cum right out of his dick and down your throat. Then I’ll turn you over and fuck you senseless. Any objections or concerns?”

“Hell, no,” Sawyer sighed and Jack didn’t need any more of a cue, straddling Sawyer, filling his mouth and starting a sweet, slow rhythm. 

“Thought I’d never have this again,” Jack ducked down to whisper it, just between them, fighting to keep his hips in check. “Shit, Sawyer, I had dreams about how good this feels. Missed it so much... missed you so…… _fuck_ … so much.”

There weren’t many words after that, just Jack rocking into Sawyer, sighing and then groaning and then close to frantic and Sayid saw it, the moment when he’d have to tear his eyes away and participate.

He knelt behind Jack, spreading Jack’s ass cheeks with his fingers. 

“Sorry for the lack of prep, but…” Sayid bumped the head of his cock against Jack’s hole, pushing into him gently. “I got distracted. In my defense… I can’t imagine who wouldn’t, watching that….”

Jack had been perilously close to coming without him, so the burn as Sayid punched into him inch after inch actually helped. He leaned back into Sayid to try to keep from pushing into Sawyer’s throat, but Sawyer seemed intent on having him there. He sat forward to take Jack deeper, to accept Sayid’s thrusts until Jack was a shaking, shouting mess, Sawyer swallowing hard over the tip of his cock, Sayid buried so deep inside him.

“oh my … _God_ …Fuck, _fuck_ ……..” Jack felt himself shaking apart as they worked in concert to milk his orgasm from him, then he somehow he managed to fall to one side and clear of them as Sayid abandoned him fast for Sawyer, flipping Sawyer over and urging his ass up high.

“Come on, Sawyer. Up. Jack’s worn out your mouth, so…”

Sayid slapped Sawyer’s ass hard as he took him, hips snapping, reaching in to pin Sawyer’s head down on the mattress and Jack stretched out to watch it.

If there was anything as beautiful as Sawyer grunting and moaning loudly, thrusting back as Sayid fucked him, Jack wasn’t sure what it was. Normally Sawyer took a pounding stoically, close to silent, but tonight those walls were so down and it hit Jack why -- what it must be like, to go from a hospital bed, alone, to familiar fingers and tongues teasing you, the bodies of people you can’t forget pulling you apart inside and out.

“We gonna get started anytime soon?” Sawyer asked, his first coherent words in forever as they all sank back to earth. 

Sayid laughed and gave Sawyer’s hair one last, strong tug for his impertinence at the same moment Jack reached in to kiss Sawyer again, soft and deep.

They drifted asleep almost where they fell. At some point Jack woke to feel a hot cloth rubbing insistently over his hips, his back, his cock, to hear Sawyer moaning in his sleep from the same, sweet sensation. Then Sayid was back again, as they sank away for good.

~~~~

The sun was streaming into the room when Jack woke. He knew he should feel all post-coital and content but something odd was keeping that pleasure from him.

It might be the handcuff around his left wrist, pinning him tight to his own headboard.

“Umm…” He sat up as far as he could, and saw Sayid lying calmly on his back next to him, Sayid’s arm extended up, too, his right wrist enclosed in the other half of the cuffs.

Sayid had clearly been awake for a while.

“Good morning,” Sayid said as cheerfully as he could manage. “Please forgive me, Jack. I think… I’ve made a huge mistake.”

“What the hell?” Jack barely got the words out when Sawyer walked in, a tray with fragrant cups of coffee and egg sandwiches in his hand.

“I brought you breakfast,” Sawyer said, sounding contrite. “Please do me a favor and don’t fling it on the floor. Or at me. You’re gonna need your strength and… I’ve only got an hour to get you both fed, dressed and on the road.”

“I swear to God, Sawyer, I will kick you until you’re….”

“No, Jack,” Sawyer set a plate and a cup next to him, keeping himself out of reach, then headed for Sayid’s side. “You won’t kick me ‘til I’m dead. Pretty sure last night established that for a fact. And, if you fight me too hard? Well, we’ll all be in huge trouble. So c’mon… eat up, babe. 

~~tbc~~


	2. Three for the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half of a fic I started some time ago. Just a fun, little Sayid/Sawyer/Jack fic, and a birthday fic for Haldoor on LJ! Happy Birthday, H!

“Anyone up for the license plate game? Or ‘I went to the moon?’ No?” Sawyer glanced in the rear view mirror as he asked it. “Wanna talk politics or religion instead, maybe?”

Sayid was staring at him, eyes bland. He was one patient fucker, their sweet Sayid. No one would describe Jack as patient but he was silent, too, so _livid_ he couldn’t speak, ‘til...

“The airport,” Jack strained, looking back at the exit sign, hands cuffed in front of him. “You’re not taking us anywhere in California, that’s the only thing I’m sure of. Why the _hell_ did you pass the airport?”

“Thought you didn’t fly anymore, anyway doc?” 

Sawyer saw him fuming, and a fuming Jack was a plotting Jack. Sawyer had a flash of an image of Jack lurching forward, pulling the chain between the cuffs tight against his throat and forcing them off the road. 

He wouldn’t do that, would he? 

Sawyer shook it off.

“Can’t load you on public transport so I’m driving us half way and we hit a motel.”

“Then what? You sit up all night watching us? No sleep at all, so we don’t take off?” 

Jack sounded like the ‘him’ Sawyer knew those first days – rigid, not up for anyone’s bullshit. He wished he had time to pull over so he could work Jack with his hands, his mouth. As pissed off as Jack was, Sawyer knew he could make him come for him in the back seat of this goddamned rental car, right on the highway, traffic whizzing by them inches away. And wouldn’t that just piss him off even more?

He grinned at the thought, stared hard at Jack in the rearview.

“No. When we get there, I’m gonna tell you why I Shanghaied you. Then I’ll let you go. What you do after that… well, let’s just say I know I better have a hell of a sales pitch.”

~~*~~

“I’d love to say I turned up because I’m lonely,” Sawyer was sitting on the motel bed, absently digging at his cuticles while Jack paced and Sayid observed in silence from the chair across from him. “But the thing is … I’m being blackmailed. Sort of. And I need you two to help…. Jack will you _fucking_ sit down?”

“Keep. Talking.” Jack bit the words out, pacing. 

“I can’t, not with you marching around like you’re gonna come kick the shit out of me any second. It’s rude, and it’s distracting and…”

“Sawyer, I swear to God…”

“Jack,” Sayid shook his head slowly at Jack and gave him a ‘thank you’ with his eyes as Jack perched, half leaning and half sitting on the dresser, arms folded.

“All right,” Sawyer collected his thoughts. “Thing is, you have no idea how many people I owed money to when we came home. I have a … well, a pretty bad spending habit. I used most of the settlement from the crash paying off debts, and then I turned some cons. Yes, that’s what was goin’ on the night I almost got you both killed…”

“You say that like it’s nothing, Sawyer,” Jack cut in. “Like it’s someone else’s…”

“I swear that was my lowest moment ever,” Sawyer’s voice was heavy. “Like I told you, it’s why I banished myself. And then I spent every waking hour working off the rest-- at legit jobs, too. I sold watches, cars, timeshares, insurance… shit, babe, straight life is boring as hell and hard work, too. But I did it.”

“So,” Sayid sat forward a little. “If you did it all legit from there, how did you get shot?”

“ _That_ wasn’t about money, it was revenge. Husband of a woman I conned saw it on the news, us coming home. He tracked me down. It was the last wakeup call I’ll ever need. But then, things went from shit to worse: While I was laying there in the hospital repenting, they showed up.”

“They?” Jack’s voice was calmer, and Sawyer knew that while it was no guarantee of cooperation, at least he’d gotten his attention.

“Remember those videotapes and boxes of food with the eight sided logo all over the place?” Sawyer asked. “Turns out the Dharma Initiative ain’t dead yet, doc. And they want their damn island back. They even knew which one of us was desperate enough to maybe play ball with ‘em.”

“They think we can help them, how?” Sayid asked.

“They want to read our brains. They’ve got… devices, they say, and memory drugs and they’re pretty sure they can use them to pull every little detail out of our heads, map our escape from the island. Plus, what we know about their enemies? That alone would be a godsend to them.”

“They’ll kill us,” Jack said, flatly. “You don’t believe for a second they won’t, do you?”

Sawyer didn’t argue that specific point.

“I know their hippy-dippy world view aside, they’re dead serious about all this. So… yeah. Maybe that’s their plan. But if we play it right? I demanded fifteen million bucks.”

“And what good is it if we’re too dead to spend it?” Sayid asked.

“We won’t be if you act your asses off…. and then let me run things from here.”

“Things?” Jack spit the word out.

“Yeah. Things. As in the only con we ever need to pull together. We win? We’re set.”

Sawyer was done and they waited, he and Sayid, to see what Jack would do. 

It seemed to take him forever to think it over, his eyes darting, legs shifting. Then his head started shaking slowly left to right and he got up and found his backpack and Sawyer made a distressed sound as Jack stepped up to him, kissed Sawyer once on the lips and marched out of the room.

“Oh, hell…” Sawyer started that way, and Sayid grabbed his arm. 

“He’ll be back,” Sayid said, not letting him go. “Kate’s in prison. His mom is no better than his dad ever was. Who else does he have? Us. And if you didn’t notice, I’m staying right here.”

“You don’t get it, if I don’t show up with both of you… _shit_ , Sayid. It’s my last chance. If this falls to hell I have nothing.”

“Lonely,” Sayid said, and Sawyer looked at him like maybe he was a little crazy. “You said at the top, you didn’t come back to us because you were lonely. And yet… it’s the one word I’d use to describe you, both back when we met you and now. What were you going to do with this money, Sawyer? Take off again, live in splendid isolation?”

“Hadn’t thought that far,” Sawyer said, eyes on the floor. 

“You could have just come home to us. We’d have taken care of you. You know we would.”

“Couldn’t come back a beggar,” Sawyer bit the words out, but then his face fell at the amount of time that had passed, his eyes going to the door. “He’s not coming back, Sayid.”

“Oh, yea of little faith,” Sayid looked at his watch, the finger of his other hand pointing at the door as he counted down. “Five, four, three…”

The door flipped open and Jack was there, tossing his backpack to the wall and flinging his phone at Sawyer and Sawyer managed to look relieved and pissed off at the same time as he dodged it.

“What did you tell them? My job at the hospital…” Jack marched over and fished his phone out of the sheets and waved it in Sawyer’s face. “They left a message firing me!”

“Might have told ‘em something about you checking in at Santa Rosa. You know… for a tune up.”

“Are you out of your….”

“How happy were you, Jack? Sayid aside?” Sawyer asked and he could see Jack knew exactly where he was going with this. “Gimme a number from one to ten – how much you've been loving the climb up the corporate ladder at the hospital since we got home?”

“Two,” Jack said, looking back at Sayid with an apology all over his face. “I should have told you.”

“I knew you would… when you were ready.”

“Are you in, doc?” Sawyer tugged at his arm and Jack folded, sitting next to him, taking his hand and stroking it absently. “What’ve you got to lose? A life that doesn’t even earn a three?”

~~*~~

“I liked the beaches. All the blue sky. And the jungle,” Jack said. “I… could live that way again.”

He was in the front passenger seat, Sayid lounging, stretched out in the back seat with an arm behind his head and his eyes half closed as Sawyer sped toward Ann Arbor.

“Thought you hated it there?” Sawyer asked and Jack shook his head.

“Hated the situation. Not the place.”

“You must ask yourself – _‘what do you want your life to be?_ ’” Sayid said it like he was reading a line in a play and they both looked back at him, Jack craning his neck and Sawyer glancing in the rear view. 

“That’s what Petrovsky tells Carrie Bradshaw,” Sayid explained. “To convince her to go with him to Paris.”

“What the hell?” Sawyer said it like Sayid had just stunk up the place.

“Jack worked a lot of hours,” Sayid shrugged. “I had time on my hands, I indulged in some television programs. So shoot me.”

“I have some places in mind,” Sawyer said. “Kind of places we can chill, be anonymous. Take it easy - and on the cheap.”

“Yeah, well first we have to get out of this in one piece,” Jack said, starting to sound worried.

“We will,” Sayid said. “We have to, so… we will. We’ve dealt with worse. Have we not?”

~~*~~

“C’mon, c’mon, faster, run…” Sawyer can’t remember the last time he bolted this fast and fought to keep from busting out laughing at the same time. Let alone carrying a literal suitcase full of cash.

He’s sure it’s just him, an overreaction to the stress and the fear and… but no, Sayid’s ahead of them all, hooting, and even Jack’s grinning and sputtering before he turns back and fires a shot.

The Dharma folk chasing them are a combo of ‘70s survivors and their less regimented kids and though they’re not a force to effing sneeze at, they haven’t seen actual combat in a long time if ever.

The car’s in sight, now, and if they can just make it a few hundred more feet….

“Awww…. shit,” Sayid grits it out almost casually and you’d never know he’d been hit if you didn’t see the red bloom on his shirtsleeve.

The car looks farther away than ever until they’re in it and somehow Sayid is driving getaway, Jack ripping Sayid’s sleeve open to get a look at his arm as they fly toward the highway.

“Go north,” Sawyer says.

“North?” Sayid is clearly nonplussed but he swerves in time to make the entrance.

“It’s a graze,” Jack says, flipping off his own shirt and ripping off strips to make a bandage. “Sawyer, my knapsack.”

He’s swabbing an entire tube of neosporin on Sayid’s arm, cinching the wound.

“This’ll take us a little out of our way,” Sawyer says. “But there’s no way they’re expecting anything but us going south and west. It’ll be worth it.”

It takes a long time before they can breathe, even longer before they’re sure they’re clear and it’s like Christmas freaking morning as they head back south toward the border.

“If you’d have ever told me,” Sawyer says three hundred miles later, counting some of their cash, and nodding back to where Jack is snoozing in the back seat. “That I’d look at that stubborn face and feel…anything.”

“Love at first sight is entirely overrated,” Sayid says and Sawyer nods.

“Very glad we’re back together, babe. We are, right? You’re not jumping out of the car somewhere between here and the border?”

“No, Sawyer. I’m in,” Sayid says. “Just… promise that…”

“I’m done,” Sawyer says and there’s no hesitation in his voice. “So done.”

~~*~~

Sayid smiles at the sound of them laughing, their mirth making it all the way to him in the kitchen from the screened-in back patio. He grabs an ice bucket, puts glasses and bottles on a tray.

The home they’ve found is enormous, in a gated compound on the ocean, a half a mile on either side from the next place. At night it’s so silent, the stars so brilliant, it’s almost like they’re back there.

He hears the waves, notices the laughter stopping as he gets closer and yes, that would indeed be because they’re all over each other on the sectional as big as three king sized beds. That was a good purchase. None of them is exactly tiny.

Sayid watches them going at it as he sets down the tray; Sawyer’s shirt gone, pants pulled apart, one of Jack’s hands down them, tugging hard, the other in Sawyer’s hair, holding his head back as he tongue fucks him, stopping only to swear when Sawyer nips at his mouth.

When they get going like this, Sawyer’s golden body rippling, Jack pinning him down, wrestling for top -- sometimes it’s hard to tell if they’re fucking or fighting.

“What did I say about starting without me?”

Sawyer pulls away to give Sayid a little grin/sneer and a flash of his eyes that says ‘what the hell are you waiting for?’

Sayid kicks his sandals off and tugs Sawyers pants clear, works Jack’s open and Jack helps, shimmying them off as Sayid gets a hand on them each.

“You might want to slow it down,” Sayid warns, voice pitched low. “First one to come gets to bottom all night. And it’s only eight.”

He’ll get a little less of Jack’s attention now, but it's worth it; the sight of Sawyer, breathless, face glowing, hair a tussled tangle and Jack the different person he is with Sawyer here- loose and engaged and in the moment. 

And both of them all his to play with. So worth it.

Sayid gets his mouth on Sawyer and listens for the sound of him panting, gauging how close he is or isn’t, the deepness of the sounds he’s growling out. He leaves him behind to suck Jack and takes his temperature, too, running his teeth along his shaft as he pulls up and getting a shiver, a double flick of the hips from him.

Sayid thinks maybe he’ll see if he can make it a tie. He’s got all kinds of top in him tonight.

He’s doesn’t see them leaving Ecuador anytime soon.


End file.
